Ed, Edd, Eddy 'n Edward
by Luigi Rocks
Summary: After Edward leaves Camp Kidney to become the fourth Ed, Lazlo, Raj & Clam travel to Peach Creek and try to convince him to come back. This is the sequel to "Camp Edzlo".
1. Chapter 1

**ED, EDD, EDDY 'N EDWARD**

Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since Ed, Edd & Eddy visited Camp Kidney and met the Bean Scouts. During those two weeks, Edward left Camp Kidney to live in Peach Creek.

When Edward first arrived in Peach Creek, he became fast friends with the other three Eds and became the fourth Ed. Eddy let Edward move in with him and he also gave him his brother's room.

Edward spent all his time in Peach Creek hanging out with Ed, Edd & Eddy and helping them with their daily scams. Even though he liked it better than Camp Kidney, Edward still had his negative attitude because he considered the non-Eds of the cul-de-sac, excluding Nazz, incredibly annoying.

It was a usual morning at the cul-de-sac and all four Eds were doing another scam. They had a table set up outside Eddy's garage and the table had a bunch of Ed's comic books on it.

"But, Eddy, I don't want to sell my comics. They're one of a kind," Ed complained.

Edward was reading one of Ed's comics.

"Revolt Of The Rotting Brains? You actually like this garbage?" Edward questioned Ed.

"That one's a classic," Ed replied.

Edward groaned. "No wonder you're an idiot," Edward said as he placed the comic book on the table with the other comics.

"Edward does have a point, Ed. Comics are poison for the brain," Edd commented.

"Not for my brain," Ed said.

"Get over it, Monobrow. It's for your own good anyway," Eddy told Ed.

"I still have my doubts about this, Eddy. I'm certain the other kids aren't going to enjoy Ed's mindless comic books," Edd said.

"Relax, Sockhead. It's all taken care of," Eddy replied.

Earlier that day, Eddy thought of a way to trick the kids into buying Ed's comics. The Eds taped a piece of paper to the front cover of each one and wrote random titles for them so that way, the kids would be fooled into buying a comic book just by reading the title.

"They'll never know what hit them," Eddy said.

Luckily for the Eds, the kids fell for their comic book scam. All of the comics were sold and the Eds earned $3, which was enough for the four of them to purchase three jawbreakers each.

Ed was crying over the loss of all his comic books. "I miss them already," Ed commented.

"Suck it up, stupid. You're better off without them," Edward replied.

"Come on, guys! Let's go buy some jawbreakers!" Eddy suggested.

"Now, you're talking," Edward said.

When Ed heard the word "jawbreakers", he immediately forgot what he was so upset about.

"Jawbreakers! Yum, yum, yum!" Ed exclaimed.

Ed, Edd, Eddy & Edward made their way to the candy store.

"Man, I can't believe they fell for it. What a bunch of saps," Eddy commented.

"You said it. This is the life," Edward agreed.

"Not for me. I'd rather earn money and jawbreakers through honesty rather than deception," Edd said.

"Tell someone who cares," Eddy replied.

Edward was annoyed with Edd being a goody-two-shoes.

"Is he always like that?" Edward asked Eddy.

"Yeah. You get used to it though," Eddy answered.

* * *

At Camp Kidney, Scoutmaster Lumpus was in his office, reading a fishing magazine when Slinkman came in.

"Sir, do you have a minute?" Slinkman asked.

"What is it, Slinkman? Can't you see I'm busy?" Lumpus responded.

"Sorry, sir. Commander Hoo-Haw just called a few minutes ago and he's coming tomorrow for an inspection,"

"Guess you'd better tell the scouts then,"

"I would but some of them are missing,"

"Missing?"

"Yes, sir. Ed, Double-D, Eddy & Edward have been gone for the past two weeks,"

Slinkman thought Ed, Edd & Eddy were Bean Scouts because they signed up for Camp Kidney when they first visited.

"We're missing four scouts? What are we going to do, Slinkman? If Commander Hoo-Haw finds out, we'll fail inspection! Do you remember what happened the last time we failed inspection?" Lumpus panicked.

"Yes, sir, but don't worry. I'm going to ask the other campers if they know what happened to our missing scouts," Slinkman said.

"Hurry, Slinkman! I can't go another year without clean underwear!" Lumpus shouted as Slinkman left the office.

Slinkman went to ask the scouts who were still at camp about the four Eds. The first three scouts Slinkman talked to were the Jelly Beans.

"Can I talk to you boys for a minute?" Slinkman asked Lazlo, Raj & Clam when he entered Jelly Cabin.

"Sure, Slinkman. What's up?" Lazlo responded.

"Well, we have a situation. Commander Hoo-Haw is coming for an inspection tomorrow and we're short four campers," Slinkman explained.

"Who are we missing?" Lazlo asked.

"Ed, Double-D, Eddy & Edward. Have you seen any of them recently?" Slinkman responded.

"I think they went back to Peach Creek," Raj said.

"Peach Creek," Clam repeated.

"Where's that?" Slinkman asked in a confused way.

Lazlo told Slinkman about Ed, Edd & Eddy visiting Camp Kidney and about how he, Raj & Clam helped them return home.

"So, Ed, Double-D & Eddy are actually humans from another universe and you guys helped them build a teleporter so they could get back home?" Slinkman asked.

"Yeah," Lazlo replied.

"That's ridiculous,"

"We can prove it. The teleporter we built is still in their old cabin,"

"Let's see it then,"

Lazlo, Raj & Clam took Slinkman to Cocoa Cabin (the cabin that used to belong to Ed, Edd & Eddy) and showed him the teleporter they built two weeks ago.

Slinkman was amazed when he saw the teleporter. "Wow. You guys were right," he said.

Raj noticed that the teleporter was still on and it was still programmed to send anyone inside of it to Peach Creek.

"Has that thing been on this whole time?" Raj asked, pointing at the teleporter.

"I guess so," Lazlo answered.

"OK, that explains Ed, Double-D & Eddy but what about Edward?" Slinkman wondered.

"Maybe, he's in Peach Creek too," Lazlo said.

"Can you three go to Peach Creek and find Edward? If he's there, ask him if he's staying or coming back to camp," Slinkman said.

"What about Ed, Double-D & Eddy?" Raj asked.

"Them too," Slinkman replied.

"OK. Come on, guys," Lazlo told Raj and Clam.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam went inside the teleporter. Slinkman pressed a button on the computer, which caused the machine to start rumbling and making noises. Then, a flash came from inside the teleporter and Lazlo, Raj & Clam disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**ED, EDD, EDDY 'N EDWARD**

Chapter 2

Back in Peach Creek, the Eds had just left the candy store after buying jawbreakers. They were now heading back to the cul-de-sac while eating their jawbreakers and they also had some in their pockets.

"What do you want to do now, guys?" Ed asked.

"Let's go to my place and watch TV," Eddy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Edward said.

"May I suggest that we consume our jawbreakers or at least hide them before the kids find out we tricked them into purchasing Ed's comic books?" Edd suggested.

After hearing "comic books", Ed remembered what he was upset about earlier.

"Comic books? I want my comics back, Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"Don't worry, Ed. I'm certain you'll get them back," Edd said.

"I miss them so much, Double-D," Ed complained.

"We know, Ed," Eddy said in an annoyed way.

* * *

A flash suddenly appeared in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Lazlo, Raj & Clam emerged from the flash.

"Well, here we are!" Lazlo exclaimed.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam explored their surroundings.

"Wow. Peach Creek is much larger than Camp Kidney," Raj commented.

"Nice place," Clam replied.

"So, how do we find the Eds?" Raj asked.

Lazlo thought about that. Then, he, Raj & Clam saw the Eds entering the cul-de-sac a few seconds later.

"There they are," Lazlo said, pointing to the Eds.

"That was easy," Raj replied.

"Convenient," Clam said.

The Eds paused for a moment when they noticed Lazlo, Raj & Clam standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac. They were surprised to see the Jelly Bean trio visiting Peach Creek.

"Look, guys! It's more of our new talking animal friends!" Ed exclaimed, pointing to Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"Oh, no. Not them again," Edward groaned. He wasn't thrilled about the Jelly Bean Trio visiting Peach Creek because he thought they were going to ruin his new life.

Ed ran over to the Jelly Beans.

"Hi, guys! Did you miss me?" Ed asked Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"Um...yeah, we did," Lazlo answered.

Edd, Eddy & Edward walked over to Ed and the Jelly Beans.

"Lazlo, what are you guys doing here?" Edward demanded.

"Hi, Edward. We thought it'd be cool to visit Peach Creek for the day," Lazlo replied.

"Well, that's nice. How did you three arrive here?" Edd asked.

"We used that teleporter we built two weeks ago. It's still in your old cabin back at Camp Kidney," Lazlo explained.

"It's been on since you guys left," Raj added.

"That's interesting," Edd replied.

The Jelly Beans noticed the Eds' jawbreakers.

"What are you eating?" Lazlo questioned the Eds.

"Jawbreakers. We just bought them at the candy store," Eddy answered.

"Can we have some?" Lazlo asked.

"No way, Monkey Boy. Get your own jawbreakers," Edward retorted.

"Yeah, we worked hard for them," Eddy replied.

Edd was annoyed with Eddy's and Edward's impoliteness.

"You can have mine," Ed said as he handed Lazlo one of his jawbreakers.

"Thanks, friend," Lazlo replied as he took the jawbreaker.

Edd wanted to be fair. "Here you go, gentlemen," Edd said as he gave Raj and Clam two of his jawbreakers.

"Thanks, Double-D," Raj and Clam said in unison as they took the jawbreakers.

Lazlo and Clam started eating their jawbreakers while Raj just stared at his.

"What's wrong, Raj?" Lazlo asked.

"We're not allowed to have candy in camp," Raj answered.

"But, we're not at camp,"

"Oh. OK, then,"

Raj started eating his jawbreaker.

"Would you three like a tour of Peach Creek?" Edd questioned Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"Sure. That would be great," Lazlo replied.

"It'll cost you a buck each," Eddy told Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"Eddy, we're not going to exploit our new friends for money," Edd scolded Eddy.

"I ain't wasting my time being tour guides unless we turn some kind of profit," Eddy retorted.

"Me, neither," Edward replied.

"Fine. Ed and I will do it ourselves then," Edd responded.

"Fine by me. Come on, Edward," Eddy said.

"Later, losers," Edward told Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

Eddy and Edward departed for Eddy's house while Ed and Edd began giving Lazlo, Raj & Clam a tour of Peach Creek.

Eddy and Edward watched TV at Eddy's house while Ed and Edd showed the Jelly Bean Trio around Peach Creek.

During the tour, Ed and Edd took Lazlo, Raj & Clam to various places in Peach Creek such as the school, the junkyard, the playground, the swimming hole and the construction site. Ed and Edd also gave the Jelly Beans a tour of their respective houses.

After the tour, the group of five went to Eddy's house.

"We're back, gentlemen," Edd said as he and the others entered the room where Eddy and Edward were still watching TV.

"Great," Edward said sarcastically.

"Thanks again for the tour. That was a lot of fun," Lazlo told Ed and Edd.

"You're welcome. Indeed it was," Edd responded.

Ed's stomach growled, which scared Raj.

"What was that?" Raj asked.

Ed lifted his shirt and looked down at his stomach. "I'm hungry," he replied.

"Me, too. Let's make some pizza," Eddy suggested.

"Pizza!" Clam exclaimed.

"Pizza? I'm in," Edward said.

"I'll make the sauce," Edd said.

"I'll get in the way and make a big mess," Ed said.

"Can Raj, Clam & I explore the house while you guys make the pizza?" Lazlo asked.

"What? No way! I don't want you guys in my room," Eddy complained.

"Oh, come on, Eddy. They're our guests. I'm sure they'll respect your privacy," Edd replied.

Eddy groaned. "Fine, but you'd better not mess up my stuff," he said reluctantly.

"We won't," Lazlo replied as he, Raj & Clam left the room.

The Eds made the pizza while the Jelly Beans explored Eddy's house. When the pizza was done, the group of seven began eating.

"Today was fun and all but the real reason we came here was because Slinkman wanted us to ask you guys something," Lazlo told the Eds.

"What is it, Lazlo?" Edd asked.

"He wants to know if you're coming back to Camp Kidney," Lazlo answered.

"Why would we want to go back to that garbage dump?" Edward asked.

"Well, Commander Hoo-Haw is coming to Camp Kidney tomorrow for an inspection and Slinkman thinks Ed, Double-D & Eddy are Bean Scouts," Lazlo explained.

"Oh, dear. He's right, Eddy. You, Ed & I signed up for Camp Kidney when we last visited," Edd told Eddy.

"Who's Commander Hoo-Haw?" Eddy asked.

"He's the leader of Camp Kidney and the Squirrel Scout camp," Raj answered.

"Tough guy," Clam said.

"He doesn't sound so tough," Eddy replied.

"He is tough. Very tough. He scares everyone back at camp, even Scoutmaster Lumpus and Mr. Slinkman," Raj explained.

"Chill out, Trunky. I'm sure you guys will fail inspection anyway," Edward remarked.

"So, does that mean you're not coming back to camp?" Lazlo responded.

"I want to," Ed replied.

"No, you don't, Ed. Shut up," Eddy retorted.

"I don't mean to be rude, Lazlo, but Camp Kidney is a bit too low-quality for my liking," Edd commented.

"Yeah, it's worse than a landfill. I'm surprised Camp Kidney hasn't been shut down yet," Eddy agreed.

Lazlo was a little disappointed after hearing Edd and Eddy say they disliked Camp Kidney.

"What about you, Edward?" Lazlo questioned Edward.

"I'm never going back. I've had way more fun here than I ever did at stupid Camp Kidney. I'm staying here for the rest of my life," Edward answered.

Lazlo was also disappointed to hear Edward say he didn't want to go back to Camp Kidney.

"Oh, well. That's OK," Lazlo said.


	3. Chapter 3

**ED, EDD, EDDY 'N EDWARD**

Chapter 3

It was late afternoon by the time everyone finished eating.

"Lazlo, it's getting late. We need to head back to camp," Raj said.

"Yeah, you're right, Raj. Double-D, do you still have your teleporter?" Lazlo asked.

"Yes, it's in my garage," Edd answered.

The Eds and the Jelly Beans went to Edd's garage. Edd activated his teleporter and programmed it to send Lazlo, Raj & Clam back to Camp Kidney.

"It certainly was a pleasure having you three visit Peach Creek," Edd told Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"Thanks. We enjoyed it," Lazlo replied.

"Can we come back and visit?" Raj asked.

"I hope not," Edward grumbled.

"Just ignore him, Raj. You can return to Peach Creek anytime," Edd said.

Ed hugged Lazlo, Raj & Clam at the same time. He was squeezing them too hard just like last time.

"Don't go, new friends," Ed said.

"Too...tight," Lazlo said.

"And too...smelly," Raj added.

"Ed, remember what we discussed earlier?" Edd responded.

"Oh, sorry," Ed replied as he released Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"Lovable oaf," Edd said to himself.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam went inside the teleporter.

"Wait! Before you guys go, you got any spare cash?" Eddy questioned Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"Eddy!" Edd shouted.

Edd pressed a button on the computer, which caused the machine to start rumbling and making noises. Then, a flash came from inside the teleporter and Lazlo, Raj & Clam disappeared.

"Killjoy," Eddy grumbled.

The Eds left the garage.

"Man, I thought they'd never leave," Edward commented.

"I enjoyed their visit, Edward. Maybe, we should reconsider traveling to Camp Kidney again," Edd suggested.

"In your dreams, Sockhead. That place sucks," Eddy replied.

"Hey, dorks!" a voice from out of nowhere yelled.

The Eds saw Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny & Nazz and they were carrying all of Ed's comic books. The fake book covers were removed from the comics.

"Take your stupid comic books back!" Kevin shouted at the Eds.

The kids threw the comic books near the Eds and walked away.

"Yay! My comics are back!" Ed exclaimed as he gathered up all his comics.

Eddy and Edward were disgusted by Ed's foolish love for his comics.

"Pathetic," Edward said.

"Tell me about it," Eddy said.

* * *

Back at Camp Kidney, a flash suddenly appeared in the middle of the campground. Lazlo, Raj & Clam emerged from the flash.

"Well, it looks like we made it back, boys. What a great trip!" Lazlo said.

"Yeah! Peach Creek was lots of fun," Raj commented.

"Fun day," Clam said.

"I guess we won't see the Eds for a while," Raj said.

"No Eds for a while," Clam repeated.

"Yeah. It's too bad they don't like Camp Kidney. I guess we'd better go tell Slinkman the bad news," Lazlo commented.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam went to find Slinkman. They eventually found him and Scoutmaster Lumpus in Lumpus's office.

"Hey, Scoutmaster Lumpus. Hey, Slinkman. We're back from Peach Creek," Lazlo told Lumpus and Slinkman.

"Peach Creek? Where's that?" Lumpus asked.

"Sir, I told you earlier today that's where our missing scouts are," Slinkman reminded Lumpus.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Lumpus said.

"So, how was your trip, boys?" Slinkman questioned Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"It was great! We saw the Eds and hung out with them all day," Lazlo answered.

"That's nice. Are they returning to camp?" Slinkman asked.

"No, they said they dislike Camp Kidney," Raj answered.

"Who doesn't?" Lumpus responded.

"Gee, that's a bummer. Oh, well. Thanks for trying anyway, boys," Slinkman told Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"No problem, Slinkman. See you later," Lazlo replied.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam left the office.

"So, that's it? You're just going to let those four derelicts get away with leaving camp without permission?" Lumpus asked Slinkman.

"I think we should let the Eds stay in Peach Creek if that's what they want, sir," Slinkman answered.

"But, Slinkman, what about inspection? We'll fail for sure if Commander Hoo-Haw finds out four of our campers are missing,"

"I guess we'll just have to tell him they went back home. I'm sorry, sir, but we can't force them to come back to camp,"


	4. Chapter 4

**ED, EDD, EDDY 'N EDWARD**

Chapter 4

The next morning, the Eds were doing another scam. This time, they had built a hot dog stand. They were using small paper plates for buns, sticks for sausages & pieces of orange crayons for cheese.

"Everyone will buy our hot dogs! It's a cinch!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Sticks, paper plates & crayons for cheese a hot dog does not make, Eddy," Edd replied.

"Like they'd be able to tell the difference," Edward said sarcastically.

"Cheddar!" Ed exclaimed.

Ed grabbed a bowl full of pieces of orange crayons and ate them. When Ed put the bowl back down, he had crayon shavings on his face.

"Goodness, Ed. Does that really taste like cheese?" Edd asked.

"It's orange like cheese," Ed replied.

"Really? So if what you're saying is true, this green crayon must be an apple pie," Edd said as he held up a green crayon.

Ed ate the crayon in one bite. "Tart yet crusty," he said.

"You guys quit fooling around! I still have to add my brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce," Eddy said as he picked up a jar full of hot sauce.

"Wait. You have a brother?" Edward asked Eddy.

"Yeah," Eddy answered.

"I have four,"

"Four? Cool,"

"Strawberry. Red is for strawberry. You are a strawberry," Edd said to a red crayon he was holding.

Edd took a bite out of the crayon and spit it back out a few seconds later, which made Eddy and Edward snicker.

"Water, water! Don't just stand there!" Edd yelled.

Edd was so desperate for water that he mistakenly drank some of the hot sauce. After drinking the hot sauce, Edd sighed in relief. Eddy took the jar and dumped the rest of the hot sauce all over the hot dogs that were already made.

"That wasn't water, Double-D; that was Eddy's brother's hot sauce," Edward said.

"Well, it certainly rid me of that horrible, nontoxic, waxy aftertaste," Edd replied.

Ed was eating some of the hot dogs after Eddy put hot sauce on them.

"My mom says not to pick my belly button," Ed commented.

"I don't believe it. It's not working," Eddy said.

Eddy took a sample of the hot sauce.

"This sauce is supposed to be a real gut burner," Eddy continued.

"Let me try some of that," Edward said as he took a sample of the hot sauce.

Eddy and Edward tasted the hot sauce. A few seconds later, all four Eds felt the side effects of the hot sauce. They got rid of the burning taste from their mouths by drinking water from a nearby garden sprinkler.

"I forgot that stuff takes a while to work," Eddy commented.

"Hiya, boys!" three voices from out of nowhere said, startling the Eds.

The Eds turned around and saw the Kanker Sisters.

"Kankers!" Ed, Edd & Eddy shouted in unison.

"Who are they?" Edward asked.

"The Kanker Sisters are a group of troublemaking bullies who live in the trailer park," Edd answered.

"They're totally obsessed with us," Eddy added.

"And they have cooties. Cooties are bad for Ed!" Ed panicked.

The Kankers approached the Eds.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our boyfriends got themselves a new pet," Lee said.

"I am not their pet!" Edward retorted.

"Look! He can talk!" May exclaimed.

Lee picked Edward up.

"Hey, put me down!" Edward yelled.

"What kind of animal is he supposed to be?" Marie asked, referring to Edward.

"I think he's a duck," May replied.

"No way. He's a beaver," Lee replied.

"Actually, he's a platypus," Edd said.

"Leave him alone, you stupid Kankers!" Eddy yelled.

"Who's going to make us?" Marie responded.

"Let's take him home, girls," Lee suggested.

"No!" Edward shouted.

The Kankers laughed evilly as they took Edward away.

"Guys, help!" Edward begged.

"I'll save you, Edward!" Ed shouted as he ran towards the Kankers.

"No, Ed!" Edd and Eddy shouted in unison as they pulled Ed back.

"Who knows what they'll do to you if you try to stop them," Edd told Ed.

Edward and the Kankers were far away now. Edward had just been kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters and it was up to Ed, Edd & Eddy to rescue him.


	5. Chapter 5

**ED, EDD, EDDY 'N EDWARD**

Chapter 5

"Man overboard, guys! Edward is so doomed! Trouble, bad, big!" Ed panicked as he ran around in circles while flapping his arms.

"Ed, calm down. I'm sure there's a way we can rescue Edward from the Kanker Sisters," Edd said.

"I ain't going anywhere near those Kankers," Eddy said.

"But, Eddy, it might be the only way to save Edward," Edd replied.

"Edward's a tough guy. Maybe, he'll escape on his own,"

"Eddy, how can you be so selfish? Edward is our friend. It's our duty to make sure those Kankers don't hurt him,"

"What if we get help?" Ed suggested.

"I doubt the other kids will help us, Ed," Edd replied.

"What about the Bean Scouts?" Ed asked.

"You mean those guys from Camp Kidney?" Eddy asked.

"That's an excellent idea, Ed. There's power in numbers, you know," Edd said.

"I don't want to go back there. That place stinks," Eddy said.

"I know Camp Kidney is unpleasant, Eddy, but the Bean Scouts may be our only hope," Edd responded.

Eddy groaned. "Fine, but I'm only doing it for Edward," he said reluctantly.

Ed, Edd & Eddy went to Edd's garage and used Edd's teleporter to transport themselves to Camp Kidney. When Ed, Edd & Eddy arrived at Camp Kidney, they ended up in the middle of the campground.

"Success! We made it to Camp Kidney, gentlemen," Edd commented.

"Now, we got to find Jell-O Cabin," Ed said.

"You mean Jelly Cabin, Ed," Eddy corrected Ed.

The trio started searching for Jelly Cabin. When they found it, they walked over to the cabin and Edd knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Lazlo opened the door. He, Raj & Clam were surprised to see Ed, Edd & Eddy back at Camp Kidney.

"Hey, you guys came back," Lazlo said.

"We're not here to stay; we're just here to ask you guys for a favor," Eddy replied.

Ed, Edd & Eddy entered the cabin. Lazlo, Raj & Clam noticed Edward was missing.

"Where's Edward?" Lazlo asked.

"That's why we're here, Monkey Boy. Edward got kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters," Eddy explained.

"The Kanker Sisters?" Raj repeated.

"Who are they?" Lazlo asked.

"They're she-wolves of badness from the belly of Hades," Ed answered.

Ed's comment made Raj cringe. "Ed is scaring me," Raj said.

"Ed is just exaggerating, Raj. The Kanker Sisters are a group of bullies in our neighborhood who constantly stalk Ed, Eddy and I," Edd explained.

"They kidnapped Edward and now, they think he's their pet," Ed added.

"Can you please help us rescue him? The three of us can't do it on our own," Edd told Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"Sure, we can help," Lazlo answered.

"Wait. What about inspection?" Raj asked.

"Maybe, we can save Edward before Commander Hoo-Haw shows up," Lazlo answered.

"We wouldn't want you to fail camp inspection because of us, Lazlo," Edd replied.

"It's no problem, Double-D. Edward is a Bean Scout and Bean Scouts stick together," Lazlo replied.

"Stick together," Clam repeated.

"What are we waiting for? Come on, guys!" Eddy shouted impatiently.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lazlo, Raj & Clam left Jelly Cabin and made their way to Cocoa Cabin. When Edd opened the door to Cocoa Cabin, the group of six gasped. They saw Scoutmaster Lumpus blocking the entrance from inside the cabin.

"Going somewhere?" Lumpus asked.

"Uh oh," Lazlo said.

"Exposed," Edd said.

"Busted," Eddy said.

"Nope, can't think of a word," Ed said.

* * *

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lazlo, Raj & Clam were in Scoutmaster Lumpus's office, where Lumpus was interrogating the three Eds.

"So, you three thought you'd get away with leaving camp without permission, huh?" Lumpus questioned Ed, Edd & Eddy.

"What's it to you, Lumpy?" Eddy retorted.

"That's me," Ed said.

"Ed! I was talking to Lumpus," Eddy told Ed.

"Oh," Ed replied.

"Gentlemen, please! Scoutmaster Lumpus, how did you know the three of us were here?" Edd questioned Lumpus.

"I saw you inside Jelly Cabin a few minutes ago and Slinkman showed me that thingamajig you kids built," Lumpus replied. That time, he was including the Jelly Beans and mentioning the teleporter inside Cocoa Cabin.

"You mean the teleporter?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Lumpus answered.

Lumpus noticed Edward was missing.

"Hey, where's the platypus?" Lumpus asked.

"Edward got captured by the Kanker Sisters," Lazlo answered.

"And they're going to kiss him to death," Ed added.

"Oh, yeah, right! You really expect me to believe that?" Lumpus retorted.

"It's true," Raj said.

"Yeah! Me, Ed & Double-D wouldn't be here if it weren't," Eddy said.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway because you derelicts aren't going anywhere until after inspection," Lumpus replied.

"But, Scoutmaster Lumpus, it's an emergency," Lazlo argued.

"I don't care!" Lumpus snapped.

Slinkman came into the office. "What goes on?" he asked.

"I caught the Jelly Beans and their new delinquent friends trying to leave camp," Lumpus answered.

Slinkman saw Ed, Edd & Eddy. "Hey, guys. Did you decide to come back to camp?" he asked them.

"No, sir. We only came because we need assistance in rescuing Edward from a group of bullies back in Peach Creek," Edd explained.

"Edward's in trouble?" Slinkman asked.

"Yes, sir. He was captured recently and my friends and I can't save him by ourselves," Edd replied.

"Don't listen to them, Slinkman. They're just making excuses," Lumpus said.

"Sir, what if it's true? We are responsible for Edward. What if he gets harmed?" Slinkman responded.

"Then, he shouldn't have left camp," Lumpus remarked.

"Man, what a jerk," Eddy grumbled.

"Meanie!" Clam shouted at Lumpus.

It seemed like all hope was lost until a few seconds later when a door slam was suddenly heard, which startled Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Lumpus & Slinkman.

"What was that?" Lumpus wondered.

"Hopefully karma," Edd said to himself.

"Lumpus!" a voice shouted.

"Uh oh," Raj said.

Commander Hoo-Haw marched into the office.

"Commander Hoo-Haw!" Lumpus shouted.

"It's inspection time, Lumpus. You and your pathetic scouts had better not fail again this year," Hoo-Haw said as he approached Lumpus.

Lazlo thought for a moment. Then, he got an idea.

"Commander Hoo-Haw, Edward's in trouble," Lazlo said.

"He will be if he doesn't pass inspection," Hoo-Haw remarked.

"No, I mean he's in danger," Lazlo replied.

"Edward left camp two weeks ago and now, he's been captured by a group of bullies who might harm him," Raj explained.

"We want to save him but Scoutmaster Lumpus won't let us," Lazlo added.

"What?" Hoo-Haw shouted.

Commander Hoo-Haw yanked Scoutmaster Lumpus's shirt and glared at him.

"Lumpus, you're supposed to be responsible for these scouts! If they even get one scratch on them, it's your fault! You'd better make sure Edward comes back to camp in one piece or else!" Hoo-Haw snapped.

"But..." Lumpus began.

"Do it or it's no clean underwear for the next two years!" Hoo-Haw threatened Lumpus.

Lumpus gasped. "OK, fine! Scouts, you can go save Edward now," he said hastily.

"Thank you, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Lazlo, Raj & Clam said in unison.

The Jelly Beans and the three Eds left the office. Eddy stuck his tongue out at Scoutmaster Lumpus on his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**ED, EDD, EDDY 'N EDWARD**

Chapter 6

"I must admit Commander Hoo-Haw's time of arrival was lucky for us," Edd commented.

"Lucky," Clam said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get Edward back from the Kankers and be done with it," Eddy said impatiently.

"Patience please, Eddy. First, we need to devise a plan," Edd replied.

"Let's send the Kankers into a wormhole," Ed suggested.

Edd, Eddy, Lazlo, Raj & Clam stared at Ed.

"Ed, how would we even manage to do that?" Edd asked in a confused way.

"By turning them into worms?" Ed responded.

"Oh, brother. Just ignore him," Eddy said.

"What if we politely ask the Kankers to release Edward?" Lazlo suggested.

There was a short silence. Then, Eddy burst out laughing.

"Oh, man! You're joking, right? That is the worst plan ever. We'd have a better chance of Ed growing a chin," Eddy commented.

"A rare moment indeed but Eddy's right, Lazlo. The Kanker Sisters are far from polite," Edd said.

"I have an idea. Lazlo, do you remember that time Clam's toy plane landed in Ms. Mucus's trailer?" Raj asked.

"Yeah," Lazlo answered.

"When Ms. Mucus caught the three of us inside her trailer, we threw toys at her to prevent her from stealing Clam's plane. Maybe, we can throw toys at the Kankers until they release Edward," Raj suggested.

"That might work," Lazlo replied.

"I wouldn't feel right throwing toys at the Kankers even if they are uncivilized," Edd said.

"We don't have to use toys; we can use something else," Raj said.

"Like buttered toast?" Ed asked.

"Ed, shut up," Eddy replied.

Lazlo thought for a moment. "What about tomatoes?" he asked.

"Tomatoes?" Edd repeated.

"Why tomatoes?" Eddy asked.

"Well, one time, Edward and Scoutmaster Lumpus threw a bunch of tomatoes at Commander Hoo-Haw. They gave him a tomato pasting," Lazlo explained.

"Tomato pasting," Clam repeated.

"Cool," Ed said.

"It's worth a try, I suppose," Edd said.

"So, that's it? We're just going throw tomatoes at the Kankers? Talk about stupid! I could've thought of that," Eddy retorted.

"Why didn't you then?" Raj asked.

"I know a tomato pasting sounds a bit absurd, Eddy, but it may be our best solution," Edd said.

"Where are we supposed to get a bunch of tomatoes anyway?" Eddy asked.

"I think the mess hall kitchen has some," Raj answered.

"OK, let's get all the tomatoes from the mess hall kitchen. Then, we'll head for Peach Creek and find the Kanker Sisters," Lazlo said.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lazlo, Raj & Clam went into the mess hall kitchen and collected all the tomatoes they could find. Then, they took the tomatoes and used the teleporter inside Cocoa Cabin to send themselves to Peach Creek.

When Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lazlo, Raj & Clam arrived in Peach Creek, they started making their way to the trailer park.

"I still say this is bunk. Tomato pasting the Kankers ain't going to make them let Edward go," Eddy argued.

"Perhaps it could serve as a distraction. While a few of us throw tomatoes at the Kankers, the rest of us can search for Edward and free him," Edd suggested.

"Good idea, Double-D," Lazlo said.

The group of six decided that Lazlo, Raj & Clam would distract the Kankers while Ed, Edd & Eddy try to save Edward.

When they arrived at the trailer park, they found the Kankers laughing evilly while tying Edward to a tree. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lazlo, Raj & Clam watched them while hiding behind a nearby set of bushes so they wouldn't get caught.

"Let me go, you stupid Kankers!" Edward shouted.

Lee, Marie & May ignored Edward and put their lipstick on.

"Pucker up, shrimp," Lee told Edward.

The Kankers started kissing Edward, which made him scream helplessly.

"Oh, no. They are even worse than the Squirrel Scouts," Raj commented.

"Much worse," Clam agreed.

"All right. You guys ready?" Lazlo asked.

"As I'll ever be," Eddy said sarcastically.

"Let's hope this works," Edd said.

"Roger walnut," Ed said.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam came out from the bushes with all the tomatoes they brought.

"Hey, Kankers!" Lazlo shouted.

Lee, Marie & May stopped kissing Edward. They turned around and saw Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"Look, girls. The Eds brought us some more pets," Lee said as she approached the Jelly Beans.

"How sweet," May said as she and Marie followed Lee.

"Let Edward go," Lazlo ordered the Kankers.

"Why should we?" Lee retorted.

"I said let him go,"

"What if we don't?"

Lazlo threw a tomato at Lee.

"Why, I ought to..." Lee responded.

Lazlo threw another tomato at Lee.

"You're asking for trouble, you little..." Lee responded.

Lazlo threw a third tomato at Lee.

"Let Edward go," Lazlo ordered again.

"Make us!" Marie retorted.

"Fire!" Lazlo shouted, pointing at the Kankers.

The Jelly Beans began throwing tomatoes at the Kankers.

"OK, guys. Let's get Edward and get out of here," Eddy whispered to Ed and Edd.

While the Kankers were being distracted, Ed, Edd & Eddy snuck over to the tree that Edward was tied to and untied him.

"Save yourself, Edward," Ed whispered.

"Thanks, guys," Edward replied.

Edward ran for his life out of the trailer park.

"I'm following Edward," Eddy told Ed and Edd.

"Eddy, no. We can't leave without Lazlo and his friends," Edd argued.

"They'll be fine, Double-D. I'm going with or without you guys," Eddy replied.

Eddy tried to walk away but Ed stopped him by picking him up.

"Ed, let me go," Eddy said.

"Can't do that, Eddy. We leave no man behind," Ed replied.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam ran out of ammo. Lee, Marie & May were covered in tomatoes and tomato paste.

"Tomatoes? Is that the best you twerps can do?" Marie taunted the Jelly Beans.

The Kankers saw Edward running off in the distance.

"Hey! Edward escaped!" Lee shouted.

"How'd he do that?" May wondered.

The Kankers turned towards the tree that Edward was tied up to and saw Ed, Edd & Eddy.

"It's our boyfriends!" Lee, Marie & May exclaimed in unison.

"Run for it!" Eddy shouted.

The three Eds tried to run away from the Kankers but they were captured. Lee, Marie & May tied Ed, Edd & Eddy to the tree just like they did Edward. Then, they started kissing them, which made the Eds scream helplessly.

"What do we do now, Lazlo? We have no tomatoes left," Raj panicked.

"I don't know, Raj," Lazlo replied.

Clam got an idea. He took off one of his shoes and socks.

"Kankers!" Clam shouted.

The Kankers stopped kissing the Eds and turned around.

"What is it now?" Lee snapped.

Clam threw his sock at Lee.

"Ow!" Lee shouted when the sock hit her in the face.

Clam's sock fell to the ground.

"What's this supposed to be?" Lee asked as she picked up the sock.

The Kankers began to smell Clam's sock. It smelled so bad they couldn't stand it. Lee dropped the sock onto the ground. Then, the Kankers screamed as they ran back into their trailer.

"Whoa! That's one powerful sock," Ed commented.

"Legend of the deadly Bean Scout socks," Clam said.

Clam put his sock and shoe back on while Lazlo and Raj untied Ed, Edd & Eddy from the tree. Then, the group of six left the trailer park.


	7. Chapter 7

**ED, EDD, EDDY 'N EDWARD**

Chapter 7

Edward was at Eddy's house, which was where he took off to after being rescued from the Kankers. He was hiding in his room (which was really Eddy's brother's room) and the door was locked.

Meanwhile, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lazlo, Raj & Clam were heading back to the cul-de-sac after successfully defeating the Kanker Sisters.

"Thanks again for your assistance, Lazlo. We really do appreciate it and I'm certain Edward does too," Edd said.

"You're welcome. Like I said earlier, we Bean Scouts stick together," Lazlo replied.

"I wonder where Edward went," Raj said.

"He probably went back to my place," Eddy replied.

"I hope he's all right. Those Kankers can be quite unrelenting," Edd commented.

Once the group of six made it back to the cul-de-sac, they went to Edd's garage to use the teleporter since the Jelly Bean Trio needed to get back to camp.

"I hope you pass camp inspection today," Edd told Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"Thanks. I think we will," Lazlo said.

"Tell Chip and Skip I said 'hi'," Ed told Lazlo, Raj & Clam.

"OK," Clam replied.

Edd activated his teleporter and programmed it to send the Jelly Bean Trio back to Camp Kidney. Then, Ed, Edd & Eddy went to Eddy's house and made their way to Edward's room.

Edd knocked on the door. "Edward, are you all right?" he asked.

Edward unlocked and opened the door. "Hey, guys. I'm fine, I guess," he answered.

"Good. Let's get back to our hot dog scam," Eddy said.

The four Eds returned to the area where their hot dog stand was. Ed, Edd & Eddy continued making fake hot dogs while Edward just watched.

Edward was traumatized after being tormented by the Kanker Sisters. He was so scared that he actually considered going back to Camp Kidney so they wouldn't find him.

Edward didn't want to leave Peach Creek because he enjoyed hanging out with Ed, Edd & Eddy but he knew that if he stayed, he might get kidnapped by the Kankers again. Although Edward disliked Camp Kidney and didn't want to go back, he disliked the Kanker Sisters even more.

Edward didn't know what to do. He was also afraid of how the other Eds would react if he told them he wanted to return to Camp Kidney.

Edd noticed Edward was upset. "Edward, is something the matter?" Edd asked.

Edward sighed. "You guys aren't going to like hearing me say this but...I'm thinking about going back to Camp Kidney," Edward said hesitantly.

"You what?" Eddy responded.

Ed, Edd & Eddy were shocked after hearing Edward say he was considering going back to Camp Kidney.

"What led you to that decision, Edward?" Edd questioned Edward.

Edward tried to think of a good excuse. "Well..." he began.

Eddy figured out the truth. "It's because of the Kankers, ain't it?" Eddy interrupted.

"I think that's perfectly reasonable, Eddy. After all, it was Edward's first encounter with the Kankers," Edd said.

"So, you're not mad?" Edward asked.

"Why, of course not, Edward. We completely understand if you wish to return to Camp Kidney," Edd answered.

"But, Edward, we don't want you to go. We like you being the fourth Ed," Ed complained.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot but as much as I hate to admit it, those Kankers are worse than the Squirrel Scouts," Edward replied.

"You can say that again," Eddy agreed.

Edward decided to go back to Camp Kidney so the Eds went to Edd's garage. The teleporter was still on and it was still programmed to send anyone inside of it to Camp Kidney.

Ed started to cry. "Goodbye, Edward," Ed said as he hugged Edward.

Usually, Edward didn't like hugs but he didn't mind this one. Ed was squeezing him a little too hard though.

"You can let me go now, Ed," Edward said.

Ed released Edward.

"Before I leave, I just want to say you guys are the first three friends I've ever had," Edward told Ed, Edd & Eddy.

"Thank you, Edward. That's very nice of you," Edd replied.

"Don't tell anyone I said that," Edward said.

"Sure thing, Edward," Eddy replied.

Edward went inside the teleporter. Edd pressed a button on the computer, which caused the machine to start rumbling and making noises. Then, a flash came from inside the teleporter and Edward disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**ED, EDD, EDDY 'N EDWARD**

Chapter 8

A flash suddenly appeared in the middle of the Camp Kidney campground. Edward emerged from the flash.

Edward wasn't too thrilled to be back at Camp Kidney but at least, he was safe from the Kankers. He did miss Ed, Edd & Eddy though and he knew they wouldn't be visiting Camp Kidney anytime soon.

Edward sighed and went to find Slinkman. He eventually found him, Scoutmaster Lumpus & Commander Hoo-Haw in Lumpus's office.

"Lumpus? Slinkman? I'm back," Edward said.

"Welcome back, Edward. How was Peach Creek?" Slinkman asked.

"Um, great," Edward answered.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"Not physically,"

"Good. Does that mean we pass inspection?" Lumpus interrupted.

Lumpus didn't really care that Edward was back at camp or whether he was hurt or not; he just wanted to pass inspection.

"Barely!" Hoo-Haw shouted at Lumpus.

Commander Hoo-Haw left the office.

"Did Ed, Double-D & Eddy come back with you?" Slinkman asked.

"No, they're not coming back," Edward answered.

"Oh, that's too bad. Anyway, it's great to have you back, Edward. It's almost lunchtime so you might want to head over to the mess hall. I'm sure the other scouts will be happy to see you,"

"Thanks, Slinkman,"

Edward left Lumpus's office and went over to the mess hall for lunch.

* * *

During lunch, Lazlo noticed Edward eating lunch by himself and walked over to him.

"Hi, Edward. Glad to see you're back at camp," Lazlo said.

"Don't milk it, primate," Edward retorted.

"What made you decide to come back?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Oh. Well, do you want to join me, Raj & Clam for lunch?" Lazlo asked.

"No, I'd rather eat lunch by myself," Edward answered.

"OK, then. See you later," Lazlo replied.

Lazlo went back to his table. A few seconds later, Chip and Skip walked over to Edward.

"Hey, Edward," Chip said.

"Where were you the past two weeks?" Skip asked.

"I was in Peach Creek," Edward answered.

"Peach Creek?" Skip repeated.

"Where's that?" Chip asked.

"That's where Ed, Double-D & Eddy live," Edward answered.

Chip and Skip stared at Edward as if they had no idea who he was talking about.

"You know, those guys who visited Camp Kidney two weeks ago," Edward reminded Chip and Skip.

"Oh, yeah," Chip said.

"They were cool," Skip commented.

"You can say that again," Edward agreed.

"You want to join us for lunch, Edward?" Skip asked.

"No, I want to eat lunch by myself," Edward answered.

"OK. See you later, Edward," Chip replied.

Chip and Skip walked off. When Edward finished his lunch, he was still a little depressed so he went back to his cabin and took a nap.

* * *

Meanwhile in Peach Creek, Ed, Edd & Eddy were eating lunch after giving up on their hot dog scam.

"Yet another failed scam. I told you we should've attempted to prepare actual hot dogs, Eddy," Edd said.

"Whatever, Sockhead," Eddy replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"I miss Edward, guys," Ed said.

"Me, too," Eddy agreed.

"So do I," Edd agreed.

"Edward would still be here if it weren't for those stupid Kankers," Eddy commented.

"I concur, Eddy, but you do realize we can still visit Edward at Camp Kidney, right?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, but I just don't want to go back there," Eddy answered.

"I do," Ed replied.

Edd and Eddy rolled their eyes. They didn't understand what Ed liked about Camp Kidney.

* * *

**1 Hour Later...**

Back at Camp Kidney, Edward was still in his cabin, taking a nap. He was suddenly awakened by a knock on the front door. Edward saw Slinkman at the front door. He got out of bed and opened the door.

"I was taking a nap, Slinkman. What do you want?" Edward asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, Edward, but I need your help," Slinkman replied.

"With what?"

"I'm making a quick trip to Peach Creek and I need you to give me specific directions on where to find Ed, Double-D & Eddy,"

"Why?"

"Well, I was reading the Bean Scout handbook and it turns out there's a rule that says anyone who signs up for Camp Kidney is required to stay here all summer long," Slinkman explained.

"Ed, Double-D & Eddy are just visitors, Slinkman; they're not Bean Scouts," Edward replied.

"Actually, they are. They signed up for Camp Kidney when they first visited," Slinkman said.

"So, that means..." Edward began.

"...they'll have to return to Camp Kidney and they'll be stuck here for the rest of summer vacation," Slinkman continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**ED, EDD, EDDY 'N EDWARD**

Chapter 9

In Peach Creek, Ed, Edd & Eddy were watching TV at Eddy's house when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that, Double-D?" Eddy asked.

Edd got up from the couch and walked over to the front door. When Edd opened the door, he saw Slinkman.

"Greetings, Slinkman. What brings you here?" Edd asked.

"Good afternoon, Double-D. Can I talk to you and your friends for a minute?" Slinkman asked.

"Certainly," Edd replied.

Edd and Slinkman entered the room where Ed and Eddy were watching TV.

"Gentlemen, we have a visitor," Edd told Ed and Eddy.

Ed and Eddy got up from the couch and saw Slinkman.

"Slinkman?" Eddy responded in a surprised way.

"Slugman!" Ed exclaimed.

Ed ran towards Slinkman. Edd knew Ed wanted to hug Slinkman so he tried to stop him.

"Ed, please, not again," Edd said as he grabbed Ed and pulled him back.

"What are you doing here, Slinkman?" Eddy questioned Slinkman.

"I came by to let you guys know that there's a rule in the Bean Scout handbook that says anyone who signs up for Camp Kidney has to stay there for the whole summer," Slinkman answered.

"So?"

"You boys signed up for Camp Kidney when you first visited, which means the three of you are now Bean Scouts,"

Edd was getting a bad feeling. "Are you saying that the three of us are required to spend the remainder of summer vacation at Camp Kidney?" Edd questioned Slinkman.

"I'm afraid so," Slinkman answered.

"What?" Eddy snapped.

"Yay! We're going back to Camp Kidney! Happy place, guys, happy place!" Ed exclaimed as he hugged Edd and Eddy and started running around the room.

"Ed, let us go, you idiot!" Eddy shouted.

Ed stopped running and released Edd and Eddy.

"There's no way we're wasting the rest of our summer vacation at that garbage dump!" Eddy yelled at Slinkman.

"You have to. It's a camp rule. Commander Hoo-Haw takes it very seriously," Slinkman replied.

"Tell Commander Hoo-Haw to go step in front of a cement mixer!" Eddy retorted.

"Eddy, that's very rude!" Edd scolded Eddy.

"Slinkman, are you sure there are no exceptions to this rule?" Edd asked Slinkman.

"I'm positive," Slinkman replied.

"That ain't fair!" Eddy complained.

"Eddy, it's a rule. We have to obey it. There's no way around it," Edd replied.

"I like Camp Kidney, Eddy," Ed complained.

Eddy groaned; he couldn't think of any way out of this predicament so he had no other choice but to reluctantly give in. Eddy yanked Edd's shirt and glared at him.

"You owe me big time for this, Sockhead," Eddy said coldly.

* * *

At Camp Kidney, Ed, Edd & Eddy had just finished moving into Cocoa Cabin. They were back in their Bean Scout uniforms and they had their cots and belongings inside their cabin.

"Well, it looks like you're all set up here," Slinkman told the three Eds.

Ed was excited to be back at Camp Kidney but Eddy wasn't. Edd wasn't either but he tried to grin and bear it.

"Dinner's in 15 minutes. See you then," Slinkman said as he left the cabin.

"Nice invention, Double-D. This is all your fault," Eddy told Edd.

"My fault? Ed was the one who asked Slinkman if we could join Camp Kidney," Edd replied.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't be here if you never built that stupid teleporter,"

"So once again, everything is my fault,"

"I helped too, Double-D," Ed replied.

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy retorted.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam entered the cabin.

"Hey, guys," Lazlo greeted Ed, Edd & Eddy.

"We heard you get to stay at Camp Kidney," Raj told Ed, Edd & Eddy.

"All summer," Clam added.

"Don't remind us," Eddy grumbled.

"We're not too thrilled with the situation," Edd commented.

"I am," Ed said.

"Ed, I told you to shut up!" Eddy retorted.

"Well, we're glad you're here. If you want, we can come by after dinner and help you spruce up your cabin," Lazlo suggested.

"Um...thanks, Lazlo. That would be nice," Edd said hesitantly.

"You're welcome. See you guys at dinner," Lazlo said as he, Raj & Clam left the cabin.

A few seconds later, Edward entered the cabin.

"Hey, guys," Edward greeted the three Eds.

"Edward!" Ed exclaimed.

"Greetings, Edward," Edd said.

"I heard you're stuck here till the end of summer," Edward said.

"Only because of some dumb rule Slinkman told us about," Eddy replied.

"That sucks. Anyway, you guys want to join me for dinner?"

"We might as well,"

The four Eds left the cabin and made their way to the mess hall.

Edward was glad he'd be able to spend the rest of the summer hanging out with Ed, Edd & Eddy even if it was at a place he disliked. Ed, Edd & Eddy would be able to use the teleporter to return to Peach Creek once summer ended.

For now, it was going to be a long summer.


End file.
